megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
JudgeMan.EXE
is a NetNavi whose design is based on books, operated by Prosecutor Ito of WWW. Game History Mega Man Battle Network 6 JudgeMan is first seen manipulating the JudgeTree in Green Town, after Prosecutor Ito has been exposed in falsely accusing Yuichiro of hacking it. He causes the JudgeTree to judge everyone as guilty, sending punishment robots at everyone innocent. In the Tree Comp, he and Colonel are confronted by MegaMan. Colonel is attacked by ProtoMan and leaves JudgeMan to defeat MegaMan. He is defeated in the ensuing battle. Later, he is confronted at the Expo in the Green Town exhibit while Lan Hikari tracks Dr. Wily to his base, trying to stop Lan and MegaMan from advancing. He is defeated again. Anime History ''Rockman EXE Beast+ JudgeMan appears again as Ito's NetNavi and is used by him to declare people guilty. In the anime, he demonstrates a technique in which he flattens his opponent with a giant book, which automatically sends them to prison. The same fate befalls MegaMan, but by activating his Beast Mode, he was able to break out of the book and defeat JudgeMan. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior JudgeMan makes a brief appearance in the final volume of the manga. He attacks MegaMan along with ElementMan and Colonel, but is quickly deleted by MegaMan's Bamboo Sword, despite his attempt to block it with his Strange Shield. Locations His EX form can be found in Green Area 2, and his SP form is randomly encountered in the same area afterward. His RV version in the Graveyard sports 1900 HP. Abilities *'Bind Chain': Uses a three-panel Elec-type whip. This whip will pierce Invis status. *'Arrest Book': Sends two evil books flying down the top and bottom row. They may converge in the middle row, and if they do, the damage dealt by the large book is doubled. He will perform this attack after using Bind Chain twice. *'Strange Shield': A GateMan style book appears to block MegaMan's attacks. When attacked, its pages flick and it performs a chip attack. In order, it performs StarFish's Attack, Fire Burn and Golem Hit. The book always stays on MegaMan's current row and disappears after he has done enough damage to it. JudgeMan will summon the book again if it is destroyed. Gallery Judgeman concept art.png| Concept art of JudgeMan.Exe. Trivia *He was originally named by his designer.Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works page 141 *He contains an unused attack in ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 where he commands MegaMan to refrain from performing certain actions. If the player disobeys, an object appears in front of MegaMan and performs a lightning attack. *In Mega Man Megamix, there actually is a Judge Man. He enters the robot tournament, but was burned by Flame Man after Mr. X starts his plot to conquer the world. *In the BradyGames Official Strategy Guide for Battle Network 6, Bind Chain is erroneously listed as dealing 0 damage in all of JudgeMan's forms. References Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:WWW Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis